Break a Leg
by Sushi Chi
Summary: New Directions finds a new good luck charm  in an unexpected place. Puck/Kurt


**Disclaimer: (Alas) I don't own Glee.  
A/N: Yeah. This idea is my housemate's. And I just needed it written. Though I'm not sure if it's as good as we'd hoped it would be. But I think I enjoy it well enough to post it. Enjoy.**

Puck sighed, slumped in his chair trying to look like he wasn't nervous. Because he was Puck and he wouldn't be nervous about a stupid (important) show choir (New Directions - best part of his day) thing (Regionals). He glanced to see how the others were fairing. Rachel was doing breathing exercises (looked like she was practicing the junk Quinn learned at her one breathing class), Quinn was chewing on her thumb nail (Kurt had just gotten everyone's - even the guy's, nails done), Finn looked pale (like Kurt in the winter), and Kurt was staring at him (looking thoughtful).

Puck kept eye contact with Kurt (his boyfriend) while Kurt walked (pranced) towards him. Kurt stopped in front of Puck and put his hands on his hips and stared openly at Puck's face (head). "Worried?"

"No." (Yes.) Puck answered, rolling his eyes. "You?"

"Not terribly." Kurt answered with a slight sneer at the idea, tapping out a tune with his fingers on his hip (a nervous tic). He then (calculatingly) looked at Puck's head (freshly buzzed hair).

"What?" Puck asked hesitantly (curiously). He watched as Kurt's hand rose from his hip and reached over Puck's head (line of sight) and touched (petted) the top of his head. And then he rubbed.

"Boy," Mercedes' voice floated from behind Puck, "what are you doing?" (Yes, what was Kurt doing?)

"Petting Noah's head." Kurt stated as if it was obvious (it was clear what he was doing, just not the reason).

"I can see that. But why?" Mercedes appeared beside Kurt, staring at him as if he might've lost it (and the mentioned 'it' was marbles).

"For luck." Kurt said.

Puck blinked (unsure), "What?"

Kurt sighed, "Are you saying that you've never had any of those women you've slept with rub your head? Because even with the Mohawk women should've been doing this."

"That's not the head they usually rub."

Kurt hit him on the arm (in a loving manner), "Ass."

"Seriously not something you want to say in front of your boyfriend." Mercedes said (scolded). She then lifted her hand and started rubbing his head (just like Kurt had).

"What the-?" (Fuck.) Puck said under his breath.

"What are you doing?" Brittany walked towards them (pulling Santana along with her).

"Rubbing Puck's head for luck." Mercedes answered (as if this were normal).

"That's not the head he likes to get rubbed." Santana said with a smirk (and a glint in her eye).

"It's for luck?" Brittany asked, excited.

"Yes, Britt." Kurt said with a smile.

"Can I?" She questioned Kurt (as if it was his head and not Puck's).

"Of course. We could use some luck." Kurt patted Brittany on the shoulder as she (and Santana) started stroking his head (as if he were a cat).

But now there were four people around Puck and that was drawing attention. More members of New Directions (Rachel, Quinn, Finn) came over and before Puck knew it, he was surrounded (like some sort of prey) by his team, all of which were fighting over who was going to touch Puck's hair in hopes of getting some luck before the big show (they needed to win).

Then Puck thought he saw someone who would save him (Mr. Schue) but was horrified when he joined in for a second before stating that they were next and need to get in place. Kurt patted his head once more before giving a quick (incredible) kiss.

(Alas) because they won (won against Vocal Adrenaline!) whenever they had to perform (be it at Nationals, in front of the school, or even in dress rehearsals) each and every member of the glee club has to at least touch (rub) Puck's head. And when Puck threatened to let his hair grow out, Kurt had just gotten this (evil) gleam in his eye and an (evil) tilt to his lips and said, "Noah, you know I will tie you down and instead of some kinky sex, I will shave your hair off myself. And then withhold the kinky sex." (And Puck knew that Kurt was stating a fact and not just bluffing.)


End file.
